Trust me
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: UA. La nueva Alice Kirkland es una buena chica. No bebe, no fuma, no dice malas palabras y tiene el número perfecto de suéteres en su armario. ¿Qué pasará cuando en su camino se cruce Alfred, el chico más deseado de toda la universidad? ¿Se verá arrastrada por él o resistirá? USFem!UK, Fem!Franada y tal vez alguna otra pareja por ahí.
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola!**  
**Aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia. Esta vez, es algo que me ha estado dando muchas vueltas en la cabeza, concretamente desde el verano pasado, pero no acababa de ponerle rostro a los personajes. Y, al final, ciertos personajes de Hetalia han acabado encajando a la perfección, así que ni me molesto en buscar a alguien más x'D**  
**Sé que tengo más fics empezados, y los iré continuando en cuanto las musas vengan para dichos fics.**  
**De advertencias, no sé mucho que decir. En este primer capítulo no hay mucho que decir, tal vez alguna palabra o expresión que pueda resultar ofensiva o malsonante, y no mucho más. Disculparme por la actitud de los personajes al principio, darles un poco de tiempo para que vayan cambiando x'D**  
**Y bueno, hay algunas palabras en cursiva en otros idiomas (Francés e inglés, no os imaginéis nada raro x'D) y os pondré el significado al final de cada capítulo. Aunque no creo que sean muy complicados de entender.**  
**Y, creo, que nada más por el momento. Solo que espero que os guste el capítulo ^^**  
**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (ya me gustaría a mí). Son de el asombroso Hidekaz Himaruya y no tengo ninguna compensación económica haciendo esto.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

–¡Alice! –gritó una voz femenina con un fuerte y marcado acento.

Un par de ojos verdes brillantes, ocultos tras los finos cristales de unas gafas de montura roja, se alzaron dejando de prestar atención al camino de letras que había en las hojas del libro con un deje de fastidio. Frunció ligeramente los labios y, tras poner el separador en una de las hojas, cerró el libro esperando a que la mujer que había pronunciado su nombre de manera tan empalagosa llegara hasta ella.

–Alice, no te lo vas a creer –dijo la otra dejándose caer a su lado, debajo de la sombra del árbol, con suma elegancia.

–De ti, puedo creerme cualquier cosa –contestó Alice maliciosamente.

–Ignorare eso último que has dicho _mais parce je t'aime_, que lo sepas –repuso haciendo un pequeño puchero, para cambiarlo por una sonrisa–. ¡Matthew me ha pedido salir!

Alice dejó a un lado el libro y la miró fijamente.

–Matthew… ¿Qué Matthew? –preguntó tras unos segundos.

–Matthew, el chico que siempre está en la biblioteca, el estudiante de derecho, el chico rubio con esos hermosos ojos violetas que hacen que pierda las bragas… –tras el alzamiento involuntario e incrédulo de cejas, su acompañante suspiró y la abrazó pasando un brazo por sus hombros–. ¡El primo de Alfred F. Jones!

–¡Agh, Françoise! –reprimió una mueca de asco y se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose la suciedad de la ropa.

Françoise la miró extrañada y frunció el ceño.

–Agh, ¿qué? –preguntó molesta–. ¡Matthew es un buen tío! Y no me quiere solo para echarme dos tristes polvos, que de esos ya voy servida.

–Está emparentado con la persona más horrible de este planeta, por eso ya es algo abominable.

Françoise se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras soltaba unas cuantas carcajadas.

–Ni siquiera conoces a Alfred, y mucho menos a Matthew. Son… –miró hacia arriba y se mordió el labio, buscando las palabras adecuadas–, como la noche y el día. Como el invierno y el verano. De verdad, Alice, cuando tengas conocimiento de causa, critica. Mientras tanto, _te toi le bouche_! –dijo y la besó en la comisura del labio derecho.

–¡Basta, Franny! –gritó intentando separarla–. ¡Eso es asqueroso! –exclamó separándose totalmente y recogiendo el libro del suelo–. Y, además, alguien puede malinterpretarlo.

Alice comenzó a caminar seguida muy de cerca de una danzarina Françoise, sin poder evitar mirarla por el rabillo del ojo. Era alta, dotada con un cuerpo de escándalo llena de curvas y generosos atributos, con el cabello ondulado de color rubio ceniza, el cual siempre llevaba recogido en un moño desenfadado. Tenía unos enormes y expresivos ojos azules y una sonrisa con la que encandilaba y seducía a cuantos hombres estuvieran en un radio de cinco kilómetros. Y no es broma. Era sorprendente la capacidad con la que todos caían a sus pies, daba igual quién fuera, su sexo o su edad; todos adoraban a Françoise. Alice, por el contrario, no era de gran estatura. No tenía un cuerpo llamativo, es decir, no era tan voluptuoso como el de Françoise. De hecho, no estaba tan desarrollada, aunque tuviera sus formas. Pasaba más por una adolescente de altos cursos de instituto y casi siempre solían ponerle menos años de los que en realidad tenía, para su fastidio y desgracia. Su pelo era rubio claro, muy parecido al color de la paja seca, completamente liso y, a veces, indomable. Tenía los ojos verdes claros, siempre ocultos tras unas gafas de montura roja algo antigua.

Eran dos personas completamente diferentes, opuestas. Y, cualquiera que las viera juntas, no podría encontrar nada que tuvieran en común. Eran como el agua y el aceite, una siempre encima de la otra. Y, aún así, no podían vivir separadas. Seguramente, pese a todas sus diferencias, se aguantaban únicamente porque eran amigas. Amigas de la infancia. Siempre habían estado juntas desde la guardería y ninguna de las dos podría encontrar a nadie que entendiera la una a la otra a la perfección. Siempre dejando a un lado sus discusiones sin sentido, por supuesto.

–¿Me acompañarás esta noche?

–¿Qué hay esta noche? –preguntó Alice entrecerrando los ojos, y caminando hasta el aparcamiento–. Escúpelo, Franny.

–Matthew quiere que le acompañe a una especie de fiesta –antes de que pudiera contestarle, Françoise se adelantó y junto ambas manos, palma con palma–. Por favor.

–Yo no pinto nada allí.

–¡Claro que sí! –exclamó–. ¡Quiero presentarte a Matthew porque es la cosita más linda del mundo y porque quiero que veas lo feliz que me hace estar con él!

Alice frunció los labios y, tras unos segundos, soltó un suspiro de derrota alzando ambas manos.

–Está bien. ¿A qué hora hemos quedado? –Françoise soltó un gritito de victoria y la besó en la mejilla reiteradas veces.

–No te arrepentirás, Alice –dijo antes de marcharse corriendo.

–Ya lo estoy haciendo…

…

La música se escuchaba desde el exterior de la Universidad. Alice miraba los jardines con cara de asco mientras que a su lado Françoise sonreía emocionada.

–Franny, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Una sonrisa fue toda su contestación antes de que se girase y se tirase a los brazos de un completo desconocido entre gritos de jolgorio. Era un chico alto, de complexión fuerte y algo desgarbado. Tenía el cabello rubio, algo largo, y era ondulado, con un pechón rizado cayéndole sobre la frente. Sus ojos eran violetas y llevaba unas gafas de montura plateada. Vestía con una sudadera roja y con unos pantalones vaqueros anchos, acompañados de unas zapatillas beige. Françoise depositaba besos por sus mejillas y labios mientras que el chico la abrazaba por la cintura y sonreía algo azorado. Tras unos minutos, Françoise se separó, se colgó del cuello de él y miró a Alice con una sonrisa.

–Alice, este es _mon chérie_ Matthew. _Mon amour_, esta es Alice, mi mejor amiga.

–E-encantada de conocerte, Alice –contestó el chico en un susurro que provocó que Alice parpadeara rápidamente sin acabar de creérselo–. Françoise no ha dejado de hablar de ti ni un solo momento y quería que te conociera por encima de todo –le tendió una mano, la cual la rubia estrechó sin quitarle la vista de encima a Françoise.

–Lo mismo digo, Matthew. Franny se ha puesto muy pesada con el mismo asunto.

El chico le sonrió tímidamente. "_Tal vez no fuera tan mala persona_", pensó Alice devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

–Bueno, Matthew, ¿dónde es la fiesta? –preguntó Françoise y su novio la miró algo incómodo.

–V-verás, Françoise, antes tengo que hacer una cosita –contestó mirándola a los ojos–. Ya lo verás.

Alice miró a Françoise que se encogió de hombros y comenzó a seguir a su novio hacia el interior del edificio. Con un suspiro profundo y pesimista, los acompañó por no quedarse fuera completamente sola. Pero no entraron por la puerta principal, sino por una trasera. De hecho, era la puerta que correspondía al edificio donde guardaban todo el material nuevo o inservible utilizado por los estudiantes. La música, la cual se escuchaba desde fuera, estaba todavía más alta y hacía daño en los oídos, colándose por los tímpanos y taladrándolos. Un chico estaba de pie en la puerta, haciendo guardia. Tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Matthew, se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar hacia el interior del edificio, el cual no mejoró demasiado su aspecto en cuanto empezaron a bajar hacia el sótano.

Las paredes estaban destartaladas, las humedades, de gran tamaño, habían desconchado la pintura y el papel, mientras que las escaleras, de madera astillada, no tenían ningún color y parecían estar cubiertas de moho. Y, si por si el olor del edificio no fuera los suficientemente horrible, el olor a sudor y humanidad impregnaba el ambiente dando un aroma nauseabundo y repulsivo. Alice tenía ganas de vomitar y solo quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Y sus ganas solo aumentaron cuando entraron en la pequeña habitación al final de las escaleras. Todo lo que había allí le decía a gritos que ese no era su lugar, que no debía de estar en aquel sitio.

Todos los cuerpos juntos, hombro con hombro, gritos de hooligans entremezclándose con el aroma de la sangre, brazos tambaleándose en el aire sacudiendo billetes rosados con la cara de la reina Isabel II y chillando para hacer sus apuestas. Alice se giró hacia Françoise que también miraba todo extrañada, e intercambiaron un mismo pensamiento. "_¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?_"

–Matthew… ¿Matthew? –preguntó Françoise buscando a su novio entre la multitud, pero descubrió que ambas estaban completamente solas–. Alice, yo…

Pero la rubia negó con la cabeza y le dio la mano.

–_Stay with me_. No quiero tener que verme sola entre tanto cazurro suelto, no vaya a ser que se me pegue la estupidez –contestó mirando a su amiga de reojo, arrancándole una sonrisa al instante, borrando de su cabeza todo lo relacionado con Matthew.

–¡Señoras y señores! ¡El siguiente combate está a punto de comenzar! –exclamó una voz masculina a través de unos destartalados altavoces mientras que el público estallaba en júbilo y vítores al haber llegado el plato fuerte de la noche–. ¡Hagan sus últimas apuestas! Ya sabéis que soy Im Yong Soo y soy el que hace las reglas y vigila la pelea –sopló por un cuerno de plástico, algo muy parecido a una bubucela, y lo dejó entre sus labios, mientras sostenía un fajo de billetes.

Matthew se había acercado hasta él y parecían estar teniendo en aquellos mismos momentos una discusión, puesto que el asiático había apagado el micrófono que tenía frente a la mesa en la que estaba sentado y le estaba mirando con cara de muy malos amigos. Françoise reprimió un pequeño gritito cuando vio como Matthew cogía por el cuello al chico que había estado hablando, corriendo para evitar que le pegase, aunque no fue suficiente. Una mano algo bronceada, quizás por las luces, quizás por el sol, le detuvo.

–Matthew, no deberías estar aquí –le respondió el extraño.

–Por supuesto que sí. No puedo dejar que sigas con esta locura –contestó el rubio sin amedrentarse.

Im Yong Soo se había sentado nuevamente y jugueteaba con el fajo de billetes, mientras miraba algo aburrido la escena que se representaba frente a sus ojos. Como si fuera una escena que conociera desde hacía años. A medida que las dos chicas se fueron acercando, la conversación se fue haciendo cada vez más nítida.

–_You are not my mummy_, Matthew –respondió el extraño provocando una mueca de inconformidad en su compañero.

–_No, I'm not_. Pero me preocupo por ti –contestó y suspiró–. _Please_, no lo hagas, deja este mundo. No te está haciendo ningún bien.

Ambos se alejaron un poco al saberse dueños de todas las miradas y continuaron hablando en una de las esquinas, mientras que las chicas no sabían qué hacer. Les habían prometido una fiesta, y aquello no se parecía en nada a una. Alice quería marcharse a casa, encerrarse en su cuarto con un té caliente y bien cargado y dejarse llevar por la novela romántica que tenía descansado sobre la mesita de noche de su habitación, esperando a ser abierta por primera vez.

–Buenas noches, señoritas –contestó coquetamente el asiático levantándose y regalándoles una reverencia algo torpe y pomposa–. ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo? No solemos tener semejantes bellezas en un antro de tan poca clase como este. ¿Queréis que os cuente un poco sobre los combates?

–¿C-combates? –repitió Alice como si no hubiera terminado de creérselo.

–Así es. Esto es el baño de sangre. Soy Im Yong Soo, para servirles en lo que sea –contestó cogiendo la mano de Françoise y besándola reiteradas veces, mientras que ella ponía cara de asco. Jamás había puesto una cara semejante, y eso que le gustaba ser el centro de atención–. Estos combates son una tradición, tienen su historia, pero que no podría contárosla ahora mismo. Pero, para haceros un resumen de las reglas; las apuestas terminan una vez que los oponentes estén en el suelo, fuera del cuadrilátero. No se permite tocar a los luchadores, mucho menos ayudarlos. Una vez que se realice una apuesta, esta no podrá ser cambiada y, algo que es bastante obvio, tampoco se puede entrar en el cuadrilátero –esbozó una sonrisa algo maquiavélica y asintió con la cabeza, como si hubiera algo que solo él conociera–. Así que espero que no utilicen sus puterías para estafar al sistema, señoritas. Me conozco todas las tretas. Aunque si queréis llevaros un buen pico –comenzó toqueteando el suave suéter de cachemir color rosa que llevaba Alice, trazando recorridos circulares–, podríamos hablarlo en otro sitio, un poco más íntimo y…

–Ni se te ocurra –murmuró Matthew, el cual había vuelto con nosotras y se había interpuesto entre el chico y ellas.

–Deduzco que no has convencido a tu primo para que se marche, ¿cierto? –preguntó y asintió–. Pero es normal, ¿sabes cuánto dinero saca todas las noches? ¡Un pastizal! Es muchísimo más de lo que tú llegarás a ver en tu primer año de currante.

Matthew se apartó del chico llevándonos con él hasta uno de los laterales de la habitación y, una vez allí, intentando tranquilizar a Françoise, la cual estaba un poco alterada.

–¡¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?! Prometiste llevarme a una fiesta y no a este antro de peleas ilegales. ¡¿Qué pasará si viene la policía, Matthew?! –le recriminó cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una actitud más propia de Alice que de ella.

–Y así iba a ser, pero me enteré antes de ir a buscarte que pelearía de nuevo y no quería que lo hiciera. Por eso te dije de quedar en los jardines de la Universidad.

–Me has mentido.

Matthew negó con la cabeza y miró entre arrepentido y avergonzado a Françoise. Alice no supo porqué, pero sintió algo de pena por el chico. No parecía haberlo hecho a posta.

–No. No ha sido así –la rubia se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda–. Françoise, _s'il vous plaît_, escúchame –el rubio suspiró y cerró los ojos–. Si le llega a pasar algo, me muero.

–_Mais Matthieu!_ –se quejó–. ¡Alfred ya es mayorcito como para que tengas que estar ocupándote de él!

Alice giró la cabeza y buscó entre la multitud con la mirada al chico con el que Matthew había estado hablando hasta hacía unos segundos. Allí estaba, hablando con Im Yong Soo, tranquilamente, como si nada de lo dicho por su primo le hubiera afectado. Así que ese era Alfred… Le observó fijamente. Era alto, con el cuerpo musculado y formado. Tenía el cabello corto, de color rubio dorado, como las espigas de trigo cuando están en el momento exacto de maduración, como si fueran los rayos del sol. Y sus ojos… Cuando el chico se giró y la descubrió observándole fijamente, sin parpadear, sonrió y le dedicó un coqueto guió de ojos, mostrándole unos ojos tan azules como el cielo. Alice no supo como sentirse en aquel momento; si estúpida por haber sido descubierta, ofendida por aquel guiño tan poco caballeroso o enfadada por sentir cómo su corazón había comenzado a latir desbocado en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron. Lo que sí que sucedió, para alivio suyo, fue el giro y la mueca de desprecio que puso su cara automáticamente ante aquella muestra de afecto, si es que se le podía llamar así.

Miró a Françoise. Estaba enfurruñada, cruzada de brazos y se negaba a mirar al chico a la cara. Parecía que ninguna de las palabras de Matthew parecía surtir efecto para que la chica le perdonase. ¿Debería intervenir? Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, el sonido de la bubucela volvió a sonar por toda la habitación amplificado por el micrófono y los gritos alcanzaron un ritmo febril.

–¡Esta noche tenemos un nuevo retador! ¡El luchador es…!

La voz del asiático quedaba muy lejos de la mente de Alice. Escuchaba los silbidos, abucheos y las burlas de aquella marabunta de universitarios borrachos hacia el luchador rival. Él saltaba, sacudía el cuello como si fuera un perro rabioso hacia atrás y adelante, mientras que su rostro se tornaba severo y concentrado. Sin embargo, no dio tiempo a que la multitud se calmara. La voz se escuchó de nuevo, mucho más atronadora que antes, provocando que Alice se llevara inconscientemente las manos a los oídos en un intento vano de proteger sus tímpanos.

–¡Nuestro siguiente combatiente no necesita ninguna presentación! ¡Todos sabemos quién es! ¡Chicos, sacudan sus botas y billetes! ¡Chicas, no mojéis las bragas! ¡Aquí le tenemos! ¡El único, e inigualable Alfred "_Freedom_" Jones!

La locura se apoderó momentáneamente de la gente cuando Alfred hizo su entrada desde una de las puertas de la habitación, de la cual Alice no había reparado hasta ahora. Apareció entre la gente, sin camisa, con una sonrisa relajada y natural, echando a andar hacia el interior del círculo, como si este no fuera más que otro día normal y corriente de trabajo. Sus ojos verdes no podían dejar de observar y admirar los músculos del chico, los cuales se tensaron considerablemente cuando chocó nudillos contra el otro luchador.

La bocina volvió a sonar para ser seguido por un repiqueteo de campana, como el timbre de la recepción de los hoteles, y el combate comenzó, sin que las miradas que ambos se dispensaran pasaran desapercibidas para la rubia. El combatiente desconocido quería asesinarle con la mirada mientras que Alfred parecía divertido con todo aquello. Los hombres dieron unos pasos hacia atrás y tomaron actitud defensiva, dando por comenzado el combate cuando un cuerpo se tiró contra Alfred.

En un momento dado, el campo de visión de Alice había desaparecido y ella misma se vio, contra todo pronóstico, alzándose de puntillas para poder ver mejor el combate. Intercambiaba el peso de un pie al otro, buscando la posición más cómoda hasta que la parte superior de la cabeza de ambos luchadores se hizo visible. Una fuerza se apoderó de ella y la hizo abrirse paso hasta el cuadrilátero, quedándose frente a él. Pero no podía quitar los ojos de encima de Alfred. Su cuerpo entero brillaba por la gotas de sudor, que parecían perlas bajo la luz de baja calidad de los focos.

Reprimió un gritito cuando vio como su contrincante cogía a Alfred, haciéndole una tenaza con sus gruesos brazos e intentando tirarlo al suelo, sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue llevarse una patada en la nariz, la cual rompió y sangró copiosamente. Y, por si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, los puños de Alfred hicieron contacto reiteradas veces contra el rostro de su rival. Sentí como si hubiera algo que me intentara tirar hacia atrás, y descubrí que era Françoise, quien tenía una expresión alterada extraña en ella.

–¡Alice! –gritó entre aquel ensordecedor ruido–. ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

–¡No podía ver desde allí! –gritó y se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

¿Tanto le atraía aquel mundo de peleas clandestinas? ¿O tal vez solo de debiera al súbito cambio de ambiente, que la había aturdido y enajenado hasta tal punto? Alice se giró justo a tiempo de ver cómo iban a propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro a Alfred, quién fue más rápido y hundió su codo en el estómago de su contrincante con el fin de terminar con un puñetazo en toda la cara. El golpe final. Aquello supuso que la sangre del contrincante cayera sobre su suéter, salpicando la parte superior y dejándola hecha un desastre, y que él cayera al suelo del cuadrilátero, dejando la habitación sumida en un complejo y tenso silencio. Los gritos de todos aquellos universitarios borrachos servían de banda sonora a todo aquel show que pronto había terminado con el intercambio de los billetes y las caras de decepción y alegría de la gente.

Continuó escuchando la voz de Françoise, pero cada vez más lejos. La gente la había absorbido y la había llevado hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Aunque no se había dado ni cuenta, estaba absorta en la mancha de color roja que cubría su suéter. Era algo brillante y extraño que iba desde su pecho hasta la cintura. Escuchó las pisadas pesadas de una botas que no tardaron en aparecer en su camino haciendo que sus ojos viajaran hacia arriba; pantalones vaqueros manchados de sangre, el elástico de unos calzoncillos negros, unos abdominales cincelados, un pecho completamente desnudo y empapado en sudor, una sonrisa cálida y divertida y, finalmente, unos ojos azules cercanos y ardientes.

Sintió como alguien la empujaba por detrás tirándola hacia delante y haciendo que su cuerpo acabara pegado al de Alfred, el cual pasó un brazo por su cintura y comenzó a apartar a la gente hasta llevarla a una de las esquinas mientras gruñía: "_Aléjate de ella_". Su expresión severa y algo ofuscada se suavizó e hizo que apareciera una sonrisa divertida al ver su rebeca. El rubio rebuscó un pañuelo en uno de sus bolsillos e intentó limpiar la cara de Alice.

–_I'm so sorry, little princess_ –dijo antes de que Alice despertara de su ensoñación y se apartara algo asqueada e incómoda–. _What's wrong? _–preguntó divertido.

–_N-nothing_. No me toques, solo eso –contestó secamente tras aclararse la garganta.

–¿Y eso? ¿Te doy asco? –sus ojos tenían un deje divertido hacia la actitud de la rubia–. Pues eso no lo parecía por cómo me mirabas. Por un momento pensé que ibas a subir al cuadrilátero y te tirarías encima de mí, dispuesta a comerme.

Un fuerte sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Alice que le apartó la mano y frunció el ceño.

–¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a insinuarlo?! –preguntó molesta–. Ni aunque fueras el último tío de la tierra… –contestó despectivamente antes de girarse y caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, con la firme intención de abandonar aquel pequeño antro.

Escuchó como Alfred soltaba una risa y chasqueaba la lengua.

–Qué lástima, nos habríamos divertido mucho –dijo cuando Alice giró la cabeza para mirarle enfurecida. Sus ojos azules no se despegaron de los verdes de Alice–. En fin, _little princess_, espero que no me odies por lo de tu suéter. Se ve muy bien en ti.

Alfred desapareció entre la marea de la gente, sus fans, quienes lo arropaban entre vítores y gritos de júbilo. Alice caminó a contracorriente con algo de dificultad, saliendo fuera del edificio y encontrándose a Matthew sentado en uno de los bancos del jardín. Las estrellas brillaban y el silencio había ido ganando terreno al horrible ruido de los universitarios. Alice se sentó a su lado y se quedó mirando un momento a la luna, antes de girarse y mirar por el rabillo del ojo al rubio, que no hacía más que suspirar con la cabeza escondida entre las manos.

–¿Y Françoise?

Matthew tardó un poco en responder. –Me ha dejado. Supongo que me lo merezco. No debí haberla traído aquí en primer lugar.

–Uno de los luchadores, el rubio… Es tu primo, ¿verdad?

–Sí.

–¿Y por qué se dedica a esto? ¿Acaso no ve lo peligroso que es? –preguntó frunciendo un poco el ceño–. Se comporta como un niño pequeño.

Matthew pareció dedicarla una sonrisa, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con ella. Alice negó con la cabeza y se levantó.

–¿Sabes? Françoise me dijo que tú y tu primo erais como el día y la noche, que no teníais nada en común, pero creo que se equivocaba –murmuró recibiendo toda la atención de Matthew–. Ambos sois un par de críos –suspiró y comenzó a caminar–. Yo no me preocuparía mucho por Alfred, ya es mayorcito. Y, respecto a Françoise, dale un poco de tiempo y volverá a tu lado. No se le da bien estar sola demasiado tiempo.

…

"**_Franny, no sé por dónde andarás, pero espero que estés bien y no se te haya ocurrido hacer ninguna locura de las tuyas. Por favor, llámame en cuanto veas el mensaje. Es importante._**"

Fraçoise apagó el teléfono móvil en cuanto vio el mensaje de Alice y sus muchas llamadas perdidas. Ahora mismo no quería hablar con nadie. Lo sentía por su amiga, no quería que se preocupara pero necesitaba estar sola. Se sentó en la barandilla del puente y miró hacia abajo. El río Támesis recorría el canal con rapidez, dejando atrás la ciudad de Oxford y, con su caudal, la pérdida de sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

¿En qué momento se marchó de París? Aquel era su mundo. Ella pertenecía al mundo de las pasarelas y las fiestas, le gustaba el lujo y los caprichos, no sabía vivir sin ellos. Y, sin embargo, se vio obligada a mudarse a Londres desde pequeña, acompañando a su padre, solo pudiendo regresar a su ciudad natal durante el verano, de nuevo al lado de su madre, únicamente para llevar aquella vida que tanto le gustaba. Sus padres, divorciados, la ignoraban completamente y no hacían más que pelearse. Ella era como un pedazo de carne, siempre de un lado para otro, una muñeca de trapo que no aguantaría un solo tirón más, siempre atrapada en medio de sus discusiones sin sentido. Y ya estaba cansada. Su cupo de paciencia había estallado. No podía soportarlo más. Y, quizás, la gota que había colmado había sido el ir a aquel ring de combates clandestinos. ¿Por qué Matthew había hecho aquello? Suspiró. Pensó por un momento que él era diferente.

Y, aunque debiera de estar enfadada con él, no podía. No sabía por qué pero le resultaba imposible llevar a cabo aquella sencilla tarea. Le recordaba tanto a él… Françoise sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar todos aquellos recuerdos y suspiró. Era hora de volver. Llevaba ya demasiado tiempo fuera de la residencia de estudiantes y, aunque no era conocida precisamente por su cumplimiento de las normas, esta vez no quería tener problemas. Ni con el profesorado ni con Alice, la cual seguro que se estaba subiendo por las paredes, aunque luego no quisiera reconocerlo. Echó una última mirada al río y comenzó a caminar hacia el terreno de la Universidad.

En cuanto llegó a su habitación, pasando previamente por la mirada inquisitoria de la guarda de seguridad de los dormitorios femeninos, se encontró con que no había nadie durmiendo en ninguna de las dos camas. Tan solo la tenue luz del cuarto de baño, el cual estaba siendo utilizado en aquel mismo momento. El agua de la alcachofa caía contra el mármol del pie de ducha, perdiéndose por el sumidero. El grifo se cerró y una figura salió segundos después ataviada con una toalla azul oscura.

–¡Franny! –gritó Alice acercándose a la rubia–. ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

–Por ahí –contestó con una pequeña sonrisa–. ¿Estabas preocupada por mí?

Alice bufó y se acercó al armario para vestirse con la ropa interior.

–_Of course not! _¿Qué es lo que te hace pensarlo? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño–. Solo no quiero tener que ir a ninguna morgue a reconocer tu cuerpo porque a la señorita se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza la genial idea del suicido.

–Eres una escandalosa –dijo quitándole hierro al asunto–. Ya ves que estoy como una rosa. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti –murmuró observando el cabello desordenado de Alice–. ¿A que no has estado usando el champú que te dije?

–Sí, sí que lo utilizo, pero todavía no me he peinado y… –abrió los ojos súbitamente y parpadeó–. ¡¿Por qué estamos hablando de eso?! ¡Contéstame a la pregunta y dime dónde has estado! –exclamó casi histérica.

Françoise se sentó en la cama mientras se desnudaba para ponerse el pijama, como si la pregunta de su compañera y amiga no tuviera ninguna importancia.

–Fui a ver el Támesis.

–¿Y desde cuando te gusta ver el curso de un río? –preguntó escéptica.

La francesa se encogió de hombros. –Pues desde siempre. Es algo muy relajante, deberías probarlo –tras dirigir su mirada hacia Alice, se encontró con unos ojos verdes llenos de seriedad y con un pequeño brillo de advertencia–. Tenía que poner en orden mis pensamientos.

Alice caminó por la habitación, abrochándose los últimos botones de su pijama, y se sentó a su lado, tomándola de la mano con la única intención de reconfortarla.

–_It's about Matthew, isn't it? _–Françoise se encogió de hombros–. Habla con él mañana, seguro que…

–Da igual. Me he cansado de todo.

–¿A sí? –preguntó incrédulamente–. ¿Y qué harás a partir de ahora?

–Abstinencia –respondió secamente.

Una carcajada sonora escapó de los labios de la inglesa quién, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, corrió a taparse la boca con ambas manos. Sin embargo, lo que había dicho Françoise era tan gracioso e inverosímil, que no podía evitar que su cuerpo se convulsionara por la risa.

–¿Qué resulta tan gracioso?

–Franny… Ambas sabemos que eso es imposible. ¡No sabes estar sola!

–¿No veo cuál es el problema? Tú llevas sola gran parte de tu vida y te va muy bien.

Alice entrecerró los ojos y la fulminó con la mirada.

–Ignoraré eso –tosió un poco y se levantó de la cama–. Si tú, y solo tú, consigues permanecer aunque sea una semana completamente sola, sin ningún rollo ni demás coqueteos, yo, personalmente, haré lo que tú quieras. Si, por el contrario, acabas incumpliendo lo que dices, harás lo que yo te diga. ¿Trato? –preguntó Alice tendiéndole la mano.

Françoise la miró largo y tendido durante unos segundos y acabó por aceptarla.

–_Trés bien_ –contestó la francesa–. Te tragarás tus palabras, reina del cuadrilátero.

–Lo dudo mucho –contestó la rubia antes de meterse en la cama–. Y no me llames así.

…

La mañana siguiente llegó sin demasiados contratiempos. Y, cuando uno se refiere a contratiempos, se refiere a sucesos llamativos. Aunque, bien es cierto que habría que dejar a un lado la forma de vestir que había adquirido Françoise nada más levantarse. Parecía una mujer de los años cuarenta, con aquella falda larga, su camisa holgada y su rebeca por encima. ¡Si hasta se había recogido el pelo en un moño tan austero que parecía una profesora de internado!

Alice no había podido carcajearse por el aspecto de su amiga, pero decidió no comentar nada. No quería que la chaqueta que había cogido, la cual le pertenecía, acabara hecha jirones. El resto del día se sucedió sin demasiados contratiempos.

A la hora del almuerzo, Françoise se unió nuevamente a ella después de sus clases de diseño. Alice tenía la intención de sentarse sola –quería algo de privacidad y soledad–, pero a medida que el resto de estudiantes invadieron la cafetería, las sillas a su alrededor estuvieron llenas por los demás alumnos o los miembros del equipo de fútbol. Algunos de ellos estuvieron en la pelea clandestina de ayer por la noche, sabía que la habían visto allí, pero ninguno mencionó su casi espectáculo en el cuadrilátero.

–Matty –dijo una voz.

Françoise se tensó y me lanzó una mirada suplicante, haciendo que volteara para ver a Matthew al final de la mesa, acompañado de su primo Alfred. Este último fue seguido por dos voluptuosas mujeres que usaban sendas camisetas de la hermandad Alpha Phi Gamma. Una de ellas, la morena, se sentó en el regazo de Alfred y la otra junto a él, acariciándole el pecho por encima de la camiseta. Un espectáculo sumamente lamentable. Françoise se llevó los dedos a la boca e hizo como si quisiera provocarse una arcada, bajo la atenta mirada de Alice, quién no podía ocultar su sonrisa.

–Creo que tengo ganas de vomitar –murmuró Françoise.

La morena que permanecía en el regazo de Alfred la miró despectivamente. –Te he oído, pedazo de guarra.

–No me extraña que tengas ganas de vomitar. Yo si fuera igual vestida, también las sentiría –contestó la otra antes de recibir un golpe en la cara, cortesía de Françoise y del rollito que había lanzado, y girándose alarmada a mirar a su compañera, la cual permanecía ahora en el suelo, quejándose.

–¡Ay! –chilló, mirando a Alfred, la morena.

–Françoise es amiga mía. No puedo permitir que una villana se siente encima de mí. Eso no es lo que hacen los héroes.

–¡Alfred! –se quejó ella poniéndose de pie, más Alfred la ignoró.

Viendo que se habían quedado sin sus minutos de gloria, se marcharon agarradas de la mano. Françoise alzó una mano para agradecérselo a Alfred y miro a Alice, la cual estaba ensimismada con la comida que había en su plato.

El tiempo fue pasando y, aunque los estudiantes en la mesa habían disminuido considerablemente, Alice y Françoise continuaban sentadas, dispuestas a hablar sobre sus planes para el fin de semana. Matthew, se había levantado y había abandonado también la mesa, para fastidio de Alfred, quien ahora se encontraba solo y sin dejar de mirar a las dos rubias. Alfred se levantó para irse y seguir a su primo, pero se detuvo en el extremo de la mesa donde se sentaban las dos mujeres.

–¿Podemos ayudarte en algo, Alfred, _chérie_? –preguntó Françoise sonriente pero el rubio no la estaba prestando atención. En su lugar, no dejaba de mirar a Alice, la cual intentaba ignorarlo lo mejor posible. Françoise soltó una risita y suspiró–. _Oh, mon ami…_ Ya la conoces, estuvo ayer en tu "_combat_".

Alfred se sentó al lado de Alice y apoyó la mejilla sobre la mano, sin dejar de mirarla. Cuando la inglesa alzó la mirada, se encontró con la sonrisa encantadora de Alfred, una brillante y blanca, que resplandecía tanto como sus ojos azules y su pelo rubio. Aunque eso solo le hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

–Creo que no tenemos el gusto de conocernos –respondió Alfred en un tono que parecía ser amigable.

–Fue a la que le destrozaste ayer el suéter.

El rubio miró a Françoise y le guiñó un ojo, quien sencillamente sonrió divertida.

–Estropeo gran cantidad de suéteres.

–Agh –soltó Alice con una mueca en sus labios–. _Disgusting._

Alfred cogió uno de los mechones rubios y lisos de Alice y comenzó a juguetear con él. –Así que tú eres _the little princess, _¿no?

–No –le espetó quitándole de la mano su cabello–. Tengo un nombre.

Alfred parecía divertido y Alice no sabía el por qué. ¿Sería por la forma en que le había contestado? ¿En cómo le había quitado el mechón de pelo? Lo que sí que sabía, es que aquel tío la sacaba de sus casillas.

–¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es? –cuando Alice dio un mordisco a su manzana, ignorándolo, el rubio soltó una carcajada–. Entonces es _little princess._

–Estoy tratando de comer tranquila. ¿Te importa?

–Yo soy Alfred F. Jones.

La inglesa puso los ojos en blanco y sintió deseos de golpearse contra una mesa.

–Sé quién eres, _unfortunately for me _–Alfred sonrió ampliamente ante aquellas palabras y Alice le miró fijamente, mientras se colocaba la montura de las gafas correctamente con un dedo–. No te emociones, _peasant. _Es difícil no adivinar quién eres con una horda de borrachos coreando tu nombre.

–¿Sabes que tus ojos son los más bonitos que he visto nunca? –preguntó inclinándose y dejando escasos centímetros de distancia entre su rostro y el de ella.

–Alfred, ni lo intentes. Es como mi hermana –respondió Françoise viendo lo incómoda que estaba su amiga, y temiendo que esta le propinara un golpe en la cara con lo primero que encontrase a mano.

Alfred hizo un pequeño puchero. –_Oh, come on, Fran! _–cuando se giró de nuevo hacia Alice, contempló con asombro que ella había desaparecido–. ¿Dónde…?

Françoise soltó una risita y se levantó de la mesa, recogiendo su bandeja y caminando a tirarla. Cuando volvió, le puso una mano a Alfred en el hombro.

–No eres su tipo, _chérie._

–¡Soy el tipo de todas! –se quejó el rubio y la francesa negó con la cabeza.

–Alice no es otra de esas barbies que caen rendidas a tus pies –respondió–. De hecho, creo que es la chica más difícil con la que vas a encontrarte jamás.

Alfred se levantó y miró fijamente a la rubia, que había cogido el móvil y estaba mirando algo.

–Matthew no va a llamarte. Ya le he advertido sobre eso –contestó simplemente con una sonrisa, como si fuera una pequeña travesura cometida por un niño pequeño.

–_Vraiment?_ –el rubio asintió y la francesa negó con la cabeza–. _Parfait._ Así no tendré que preocuparme por la apuesta.

–¿Qué apuesta? –preguntó curioso.

–La que he hecho con Alice. Dice que no aguantaré una semana sin estar con alguien. Yo, digo lo contrario.

El rubio asintió, como si acabara de encontrar la solución a todos los problemas. –Por eso estás vestida con semejantes fachas.

Françoise le guiñó el ojo en contestación afirmativa y se atusó el cabello, alzando una mano para despedirse. Alfred la llamó antes de que desapareciera.

–¿Es sencillo que acepte una apuesta?

Sonrió. –Con Alice, nada es sencillo. Cúrratelo.

* * *

**Traducción:**

**_Mais parce je t'aime: _Pero porque te quiero**

**___Te toi le bouche! : _¡Cállate la boca! (Sé que hay otras formas de decirlo, pero mi madre, que es filóloga francesa, es la que más utiliza -al menos conmigo- x'D)**

**___Mon chérie/Mon amour: _Querido/Mi amor (La verdad es que ambas casi significan lo mismo. Se utilizan para llamar cariñosamente a alguien. Y la primera, con una traducción literal, sería "Mi cereza/cerecita" x'D)**

**___Stay with me: _Quédate conmigo/No te apartes de mi lado (Se podría traducir de ambas formas, aunque yo me quedaría más con la segunda traducción)**

**___You are not my mummy: _No eres mi mami (En español, al menos de dónde yo soy, se diría más "madre" en vez de "mami", pero me resultaba gracioso en inglés x'D ¡Oh! Y también sé que "mummy" es "momia", pero eso sí que quedaría raro jajajajajaja)**

**___No, I'm not: _No, no lo soy**

**___Please: _Por favor**

**___S'il vous plaît: _Por favor**

**___Mais Matthieu!: _¡Pero Matthew! (Podría traduciros el nombre al español, pero sería tan cómico, que mejor lo dejamos como está x'D)**

**___Freedom: _Libertad (Sé que no es el significado de la "F." en el nombre de Alfred, pero cómo necesitaba un mote para meterlo en el mundo de los combates clandestinos, es lo que mejor le iba -a mi parecer-)**

**___I'm so sorry, little princess: _Lo siento mucho, princesita ("little princess" literalmente es "pequeña princesa", pero dado que tenemos diminutivos, ¿por qué no utilizarlos? x'D)**

**___What's wrong?: _¿Qué ocurre?/¿Algo va mal?**

**___Nothing: _Nada**

**___Of course not!: _¡Por supuesto que no!**

**___It's about Matthew, isn't it?: _Es acerca de/sobre Matthew, ¿no es así?/¿verdad? (Me di cuenta viendo ayer Harry Potter en inglés, que lo utilizaban mucho al hacer una afirmación. Y, no tenía nada que ver cómo yo creía que era. Si por mí fuera, habría puesto "It's about Matthew, no?", pero cómo que no parecía muy británico x'D)**

**___Trés bien: _Muy bien**

**___Chérie: _Cariño/Cerecita/Querido**

**___Oh, mon ami: _¡Ay, amigo mío!**

**___Combat: _Combate (Es curioso que se escriba igual en inglés que en francés)**

**___Disgusting: _Asqueroso**

**___The little princess: _La pequeña princesa/La princesita**

**___Unfortunatelly for me: _Desgraciadamente para mí/Desafortunadamente para mí**

**___Peasant: _Campesino**

**___Oh, come on, Fran!: _¡Oh, vamos Fran!**

**___Vraiment: _De verdad**

**___Parfait: _Perfecto**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola!  
****Aquí estamos, de vuelta de las vacaciones. Terminé este capítulo allí en la playa y, como no tenía internet, no podía subirlo. Así que lo hago ahora, sin haber dormido -.-U Pido disculpas por si hay alguna falta o fallo. Si veis que es muy gordo, haced el favor de comentármelo para poder corregirlo.  
****También, otra cosita... En el primer capítulo, cuando describo a Alice, creo que he dado a error a la hora de describirla. Tiene cuerpo de mujer, pero no tan voluptuoso como el de Françoise, así que lo he retocado en el primer capítulo. Es el único cambio significativo que hay x'D  
****Y nada más. Que ya me he puesto a escribir el siguiente capítulo y sé cómo va a terminar la historia... Lo tengo todo planeado. Así que, tenerme un poquito de paciencia, que solo este capítulo se ha llevado 18 hojas de word y muchas horas de mi tiempo ;_; (Aunque, he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo). Con respecto a la actitud de Alfred... Ya comprenderéis porqué se comporta de esa manera.  
****Nada más... Solo daros las gracias a todos los que lo habéis leído, a las dos personitas tan lindas que me han dejado un review (que me ha hecho muchísima ilusión y que me ha dado ganas de seguir escribiendo) y los que han entrado y le han dado una oportunidad ^^  
****Nos leemos abajo con la traducción de las expresiones, las cuales (tanto en inglés como en francés), vienen de mis conocimientos sobre los idiomas. Si hay algo mal... Me disculpo x'D  
********Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece (ya me gustaría a mí). Son de el asombroso Hidekaz Himaruya y no tengo ninguna compensación económica haciendo esto.****  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Ultima hora y podría marcharse a la biblioteca para comenzar aquel trabajo tan tedioso sobre leyes y código civil que les había mandado hacer el profesor de derecho romano. De normal, no estaría mirando el reloj tan constantemente, y estaría con sus sentidos al cien por cien en la charla del profesor, pero hoy no. Simplemente no podía. Continuaba dándole vueltas a todo el asunto de los combates clandestinos, a su absurda apuesta con Franny, a la tristeza de Matthew cuando lo encontró por la noche en los jardines de la universidad, en la estúpida sonrisa de Alfred…

¡Aaaahhh! Eso era lo único que quería hacer en aquel momento. Gritar. Gritar y desahogarse de tal manera que lo único que pudiera hacer fuera poder respirar tranquilamente y serenarse, centrarse en todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora que acababa de comenzar el cuatrimestre. El timbre sonó y el profesor dio los últimos apuntes casi a matacaballo, sin pausas, sin respirar si quiera, con la firme promesa de que lo verían con mayor detalle la próxima clase. Alice recogió sus cosas y salió lo más rápido que pudo del aula. La gente comenzaba a aglutinarse en los pasillos y aquello la agobiaba demasiado.

Alice se coló entre los alumnos y consiguió llegar hasta la biblioteca, sorteando las mochilas que había tiradas por el jardín de la universidad junto con sus dueños, aprovechando los pocos rayos de sol que habían salido aquel día. Como siempre, la señora Frost permanecía detrás del mostrador de información, con el ordenador encendido y con la pantalla puesta en el programa de procesador de textos. Alice no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante aquello. La mujer no había cesado, tras leerse la trilogía "_Fifty Shades_", en escribir sus propias novelas eróticas. La rubia pasó por delante de ella y, con un movimiento de cabeza, la saludó antes de continuar caminando. Subió a la segunda planta y comenzó a buscar uno de los libros que el profesor les había obligado a leer para realizar el trabajo. Por supuesto, hay que tener en cuenta, que no se podía tomar de referencia nada que contuviera aquel libro, algo sumamente fastidioso, dado que solo hablaba de leyes y sus diversas aplicaciones. Se sentó en una de las mesas, abrió el libro y comenzó a devorarlo con la firme intención de terminar cuanto antes aquella parte del trabajo.

–_What's up, little princess? _–gritó una voz sumamente escandalosa.

Alice alzó la mirada tras intentar, sin éxito, reprimir una mueca y fulminó a Alfred con la mirada.

–Sabes que esto es una biblioteca, ¿verdad? –susurró.

Alfred soltó una carcajada ganándose un chistido del resto de estudiantes. –_Of course I do! I'm a hero, not stupid! _–contestó y volvió a reírse.

Alice no sabía dónde meterse. La gente los miraba y los fulminaba, como si con solo un vistazo sirviera para mandarlos a la tumba. La chica suspiró e intentó centrarse en el libro abierto frente a ella. Pero fue imposible. Aquel estadounidense no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

Alice alzó una de sus cejas y señaló con una rápida mirada al libro. –Leer, cómo puedes ver. Eso, si sabes cómo utilizar los ojos.

–_Hahahahaha. You're too funny, little princess… _–exclamó entre risas–. ¿Es el trabajo de derecho romano? –preguntó alzando una ceja tras quitarle el libro de entre las manos.

–¿C-cómo…?

Alfred la volvió a sonreír con aquella sonrisa tan encantadora y llena de seguridad. –Es sencillo, estoy en tu misma clase.

–_That's not true _–contestó escéptica–. No te he visto jamás en clase.

–Uy, pues sí que voy a clase. De vez en cuando… Y me siento al final del todo.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y el rubio se acercó más a ella, invadiendo nuevamente su espacio personal.

–_W-what's now?_

–¿Tienes un tic o algo? –preguntó sin apartar sus gemas azules de las verdes de Alice. Tras la negación de la chica, y antes de que pudiera añadir algo, volvió a hablar–. Pones los ojos en blanco demasiadas veces siempre que hablas conmigo.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. –Eres insoportable.

–¿No querrás decir irresistible? –preguntó cogiendo un mechón de pelo de Alice y deslizándolo por entre sus dedos. Una patada en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa, le hizo soltar una pequeña risa enmascarando algo de dolor–. _Fine_, será insoportable entonces.

Alfred se quedó callado y Alice pensó entonces que podría continuar tranquila. Ya se cansaría y se marcharía, seguramente detrás de alguna de esas estúpidas barbies que no hacían más que perseguirle. Pero, cuando estaba ya entrando en materia, la sensación de sentirse observada era tan grande que no pudo concentrarse y alzó la mirada encontrándose con la de Alfred. Verde contra azul, campo versus mar, tranquilidad en frente de la tempestad…

–¿Ahora qué?

–Me estaba preguntando cómo una chica tan guapa está siempre de morros, enfurruñada.

Alice sintió el calor en sus mejillas y carraspeó levemente intentando disimular. –¿A qué viene todo esto?

–¿El qué? –preguntó confuso.

–El acosarme de semejante manera. Resultas cargante.

Alfred soltó otra risa, más escandalosa que las de antes, lo que provocó que la señora Frost se levantara de su asiento y los echara a ambos al grito de fuera, dirigiéndoles una mirada reprobatoria al igual que el resto de los alumnos que permanecían en la biblioteca. Alice no sabía dónde meterse. Con presteza recogió todas sus cosas y, musitando un lo siento mientras miraba al suelo, salió del edificio seguida del americano, quién no parecía ser consciente de nada. Alice continuó caminando hacia su coche, ignorando completamente los llamados del rubio. Una mano en el hombro la hizo detenerse en seco.

–¡¿Ahora qué quieres?! –gritó enfadada.

–Me preguntaba si…

–¡No voy a acostarme contigo! –exclamó fulminándolo con la mirada–. No soy ninguna de las rubias tontas que te siguen a todas partes y que beben los vientos por ti. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer, así que date por vencido. Y ahora, si me disculpas…

Alfred soltó una pequeña risa y, esbozando una sonrisa antes de hablar, se adelantó a Alice, apoyándose en el lateral de su coche. –_Little princess, _no te he dicho nada de acostarnos, ¿o sí lo he hecho?

Alice se sonrojó de pura rabia y le apartó de su coche dándole un golpe con el bolso lleno de libros.

–Entonces, ¿qué quieres? ¿Acaso me has elegido como tu próximo objetivo con la firme intención de reírte de mí? –preguntó cansada, metiendo el bolso dentro del coche, en el asiento del copiloto.

–¿Por qué no venís Françoise y tú esta noche a mi casa?

Alice le miró incrédulamente y soltó una carcajada seca. –Antes muerta.

–¡Ey! –exclamó divertido–. ¿Qué problema hay? No te he preguntado si quieres casarte conmigo.

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de la rubia quién, tras cerrar de un golpe la puerta del copiloto, se giró hacia el chico.

–¿Por qué tienes tanto interés?

–Me he enterado de la apuesta que has hecho con Françoise.

–¿Y qué con eso?

Alfred amplió su sonrisa, una superior, segura y arrogante. Se inclinó sobre Alice y, con los labios pegados a su oído, susurró. –¿No te gustaría ganarla?

Alice alzó una ceja. ¿Podría ser posible que estuviera proponiéndola algo semejante? No, debía de haber gato encerrado. Un tío como Alfred no haría las cosas desinteresadamente.

–¿Qué sacas tú de todo esto?

–Una sonrisa de tus labios.

Una risa cruel, sarcástica y seca salió premeditadamente de la garganta de ella. –¡Con todos ustedes, Alfred F. Jones, el nuevo hermanito de la caridad! –contestó añadiéndole un tono dramático–. En serio, ¿qué ganas?

–No soy tan malo como crees –se defendió.

–Permíteme que lo dude.

Alfred asintió con la cabeza, pasándose la mano por la nuca mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Tardó unos segundos, en los cuales Alice pensó que había ganado. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Iba a meterse en su coche cuando escuchó la voz del chico, hablar con claridad y fuerza.

–Ven esta noche y allí te enterarás de lo que puedo ganar con tu victoria –dijo sonriendo y, tras sacar un papel de su bolsillo doblado, abrió la puerta del copiloto y lo metió dentro de la bolsa de los libros de Alice, dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta antes de volver a cerrar y despedirse, marchándose del aparcamiento sin darle tiempo a ella de decir algo.

–¿Qué…?

Todo lo que pudo hacer, tras soltar un bufido de exasperación, fue meterse en el coche e intentar tranquilizarse. Sus ojos se habían quedado fijos en la dirección por la que el rubio había desaparecido mientras que su mente se quedaba en blanco, observando los andares despreocupados y tranquilos del chico. Grabando en su mente cada detalle de la anatomía de Alfred. Cuando hubo desaparecido totalmente de su campo de visión, Alice sintió ganas de morirse al salir de su ensimismamiento. Bueno, tal vez de morirse no, pero de meterse en una zanja y no salir nunca más, sí. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No era más que un chico. Bufó exasperada, encendió el coche y puso dirección hacia los dormitorios.

En la habitación, Françoise permanecía sentada sobre la cama, con el cabello recogido con una toalla y vestida con un picardías con el que siempre dormía. Alice entró y dejó el bolso sobre la cama y cerró la puerta tras de sí, algo fuerte para que la francesa girase la cabeza.

–¿Un mal día? –preguntó pasando la hoja de la revista que estaba hojeando.

–Eh... No lo sé. Bueno, sí. Podría decirse que sí –contestó sentándose en la cama.

–_Est d'environ Alfred_?

Alice frunció el ceño y se tumbó sobre la colcha boca arriba.

–Así es. Me ha propuesto ir a su casa esta noche. Y quiere que tú también vayas.

–¿A casa de Alfred? No se me ha perdido nada allí.

–Pues parecía que tenía mucho interés en tu presencia –contestó entrecerrando los ojos.

Françoise cerró de golpe la revista y soltó una carcajada.

–Solo quiere que yo vaya para que tú también lo hagas. Quiere pasarte por la piedra, se le nota muchísimo –contestó Françoise mientras sonreía–. Aunque, si es porque se te quite esa cara de amargada que tienes, puedo hacer un esfuerzo y acompañarte.

–¿Solo me acompañarías para que me echaran un polvo? Qué amable por tu parte, Franny –dijo sarcásticamente–. Y qué desinteresado. A partir de ahora, montaré un convento de hermanitos de la caridad, me estoy encontrando demasiados por la calle.

–_Oui!_ –exclamó con fuerza, levantándose de un salto y tirándose sobre Alice–. Mira, yo te acompaño hasta casa de Alfred, te das un homenaje y después te vuelvo a acompañar a casa. _Je serai comme tu garde du corps!_

Alice sonrió interiormente. Pareciera que iba a resultar más fácil de lo que creía el llevar a Françoise a casa de Alfred. Pero, para evitar que la rubia se diera cuenta, frunció el ceño.

–Eh... ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no... Creo que voy a pasar de todo esto y quedarme en la habitación. Después de todo, tengo muchísimo que hacer para el trabajo que nos han mandado hoy y...

–_Non, non et non!_ Tienes que ir, _c'est obligatoire_ –exclamó rápidamente–. Tienes que echar una canilla al aire. _Vivre la vie, chérie!_

–Mm... –Alice se hizo la pensativa–. _All right_, pero no te garantizo que vaya a acostarme con Alfred.

...

Alfred tiró la mochila con los libros al suelo nada más entrar por la puerta y corrió por el pasillo, aporreando una puerta de madera blanca.

–¡Mattie! ¡Mattie! –continuó golpeando la puerta hasta que se abrió, mostrando a un ojeroso rubio–. Vas a quererme toda tu vida. ¡Vas a hacerme un pedestal!

–_What's the matter, Alfie?_ –preguntó desganado, pasándose una mano por la cara–. No estoy de humor, tengo mucho que hacer y después voy a dormir, a ver si con un poco de suerte no despierto nunca más –contestó deprimido.

–¡Alice va a venir aquí! –exclamó aplaudiendo y entrando en la habitación, empujando a su primo en el proceso y tirándose sobre la cama–. ¿No soy un genio?

–Alfred, no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, y si es lo que me imagino, no sé cómo lo habrás conseguido pero no veo en que tendría que alegrarme que Alice venga aquí. Quiero decir, es una chica muy agradable y simpática a su manera, pero...

–_Wait a minute, dude! _Vendrá con Françoise –contestó–. ¿A que ahora sí que te interesa?

Matthew alzó la mirada y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, perdiendo en un momento toda la sangre de su rostro.

–¿F-Franny v-vendrá... a-aquí? –preguntó tartamudeando y rumiando la pregunta hacia sus adentros durante varios segundos. Alfred asintió con la cabeza, divertido en el fondo por la actitud de su primo y observando cómo se levantaba con el rostro contraido por el horror–. _No way, no way!_

–Sí, sí que puede... –el teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar– _"I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, 'less I feel you next to me. __You take the pain I feel..."_ –Alfred cantó el estribillo y sonrió alzando un dedo ante la mirada de hastío de Matthew–. Espera un momento. ¿Sí? –preguntó tras descolgar–. _Little princess! What's up?! Did you miss me? _–soltó una pequeña risa ante el grito que resonó desde la otra línea–. _Ok, ok. Don't get angry... _¿La hora? Puedes venir cuando quieras, eres más que bienvenida –sonrió y comenzó a mirarse al espejo, a juguetear con alguno de sus mechones–. ¿Vas a venir acompañada? _Perfect. No problem. Ok, at nine. See ya!_

Alfred colgó el teléfono y sonrió alzando uno de los pulgares.

–_Take that! _–exclamó saltando sobre el colchón–. Conseguido. Tenemos fiesta a las nueve, así que ponte guapo Mattie. O haz lo que puedas –contestó guiñándole un ojo, levantándose de la cama y revolviéndole el cabello, antes de salir de la habitación y dejar en ella a un canadiense algo aturdido.

...

Cinco horas después, Françoise esperaba sentada en una de las sillas de la habitación a que Alice saliera del baño. Llevaba allí encerrada una hora.

–Alice, me encantaría que salieras antes de que me venga la menopausia –canturreó antes de alzar la mirada y ver a su mejor amiga salir del cuarto de baño–. Quelle horreur! ¡Pareces un indigente!

Alice bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

–¿Qué problema hay? –preguntó mirándose al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenían en la habitación.

Su cabello estaba recogido encima de su cabeza en un moño desordenado. Se había lavado el maquillaje de la cara y no se había puesto las lentillas. Se acabó decantando por una camiseta andrajosa, la misma que utilizaba en cualquier momento que tuviera que pintar o realizar algún trabajo pesado, y unos pantalones de chándal de instituto azules oscuros, terminando con un par de deportivas, por si tenía que salir corriendo. Había estado dándole vueltas a su atuendo. Al principio, había decidido ponerse unos vaqueros, alguna camiseta y una chaqueta de punto, acompañado por un par de manoletinas pero... No quería infundir a Alfred a error y así, la dejaría completamente en paz. Todavía no era lo suficientemente imbécil como para creerse que solo quería su felicidad. Algo olía muy mal y pensaba desenmascararlo a la mínima oportunidad.

–Alice... –suspiró–. Eres tan obvia.

–¿No me digas? –contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Sabes qué iría muy bien con tu atuendo? –Alice alzó una ceja y sonrió–. _Eau de merde de chien_. En cantidades industriales.

Alice le puso una mano sobre el hombro y sonrió.

–Franny, no estoy tratando de impresionar a nadie. Y mucho menos a Alfred.

–Obviamente. No hay que ser un genio para percatarse de eso –contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco–. Pues que sepas una cosa. No voy salir contigo con esas fachas. ¡Nos detendrían!

–¡Agh! _Come on, Franny!_ –dijo cruzándose de brazos–. ¡¿Qué más te da?!

–_C'mon! _–gritó empujándola de nuevo hacia el cuarto de baño–. Yo misma te elegiré el modelito.

–_Franny, no! _Me cambiaré, pero nada especial, ¿de acuerdo?

La francesa asintió con la cabeza y cogió el bolso. Jugueteando con las llaves de su coche, abrió la puerta de la habitación y echó una última mirada a su compañera.

–Te quiero abajo en diez minutos, quince como mucho. Y como tu imagen no me satisfaga, yo misma subiré a vestirte –contestó alzando las cejas marcadamente antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a la inglesa sola.

Alice se miró al espejo y frunció el ceño. Tal vez se había pasado con el atuendo elegido, porque la verdad era que parecía un completo esperpento y nunca, en su sano juicio, saldría a la calle de semejante manera. Sin embargo, era lo mejor para intentar desanimar a alguien. Si su madre la hubiera visto, la hubiera enviado de cabeza a un psiquiátrico, como poco. Con un suspiro, se pasó una mano por la cabeza deshaciendo el moño, lo cual demostraba que no se había esmerado demasiado en el peinado.

Se acercó al armario y cogió lo que había pensado desde un principio. Se enfundó los vaqueros y la camiseta blanca, completándolo con unas manoletinas beige a juego con la rebeca. Se peinó el cabello, dejándolo completamente suelto y cogió el bolso. No se maquillaría ni se quitaría las gafas. Y Françoise no tendría nada por lo que quejarse. Alegaría vista cansada.

Tras salir a la calle, se encontró a Françoise sentada en el asiento del conductor, con las piernas sobre el salpicadero, escuchando música francesa a todo volumen, mascando chicle y jugueteando con él distraídamente, mientras entonaba algunas palabras de la canción en cuestión.

–_Et j'ai crié, crié Aline, pour qu'elle reviene. Et j'ai pleuré, pleuré... Oh j'avais trop de peine... _Ya era hora –la miró de arriba abajo y asintió–. Bastará. Después de todo, la ropa no te aguantará demasiado tiempo encima.

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento del apartamento de Alfred, sin contar con la discusión por la música del coche de la francesa, dejaron el coche y subieron las escaleras, sorteando a los tíos que iban y venían con algunas copas de más. Algo pronto para ser solo las diez. Françoise se colocó bien el vestido de cucaracha que se había puesto y llamó a la puerta, no sin antes leerle la cartilla a Alice como si fuera una niña pequeña. Cuando la puerta se abrió, la sonrisa de Françoise se borró por completo y la mía se ensanchó. Creo que comenzaba a entender el porqué de la seguridad de Alfred en que ganaría la apuesta.

Allí estaba Matthew, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros roja, con el cabello ondulado recogido en una pequeña coleta en la nuca y las gafas algo descolocadas. Parecía que acababa de levantarse o que no había reparado en su aspecto al abrir la puerta, puesto que estaba algo desaliñado. Aún así, estaba bien.

–_Je me vais. Au revoir _–contestó dándose la vuelta, pero Alice se interpuso y negó con la cabeza.

–_Sîl vous plait, Franny. _Necesito hablar contigo –pidió Matthew tomándola de la mano y evitando que se marchara.

Françoise fulminó a Alice con la mirada y después a Matthew, librándose de su agarre con un manotazo, aunque no fuera necesario por lo leve que la había agarrado.

–_D'accord_ –contestó entrando hacia dentro cuando el rubio se apartó para dejarlas pasar–. Y contigo ya hablaré, Alice.

Françoise siguió a Matthew a su habitación y ella se encargó de cerrar la puerta. Aunque, ahora allí sola, se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar. ¿Dónde estaba Alfred? Para tener tanto interés en que estuviera allí... Se sentó en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos. Observó el apartamento con detalle.

Su apartamento era más agradable que el típico apartamento de soltero. Los posters de mujeres medio desnudas y las señales de tráfico faltaban en las paredes, algo bastante raro, pero, quitando todo eso, estaba limpio, los muebles eran nuevos y no estaba el persistente y característico olor a ropa sucia y cerveza rancia.

–_Hey, little princess! _Ya era hora de que llegaras –dijo Alfred tirándose al sofá, justo a su lado.

Alice le miró por el rabillo del ojo, tensándose y colocándose correctamente sobre el sofá. Alfred iba vestido solo con unos vaqueros, iba completamente descalzo y el cabello le brillaba de manera inusitada.

–Tenía cosas que hacer –contestó empujando las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.

–Oh... ¿El trabajo?

Alice alzó una ceja y bufó. –No. Ni siquiera he comenzado. ¿Y tú? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño?

Alfred se encogió de hombros y se descolocó el cabello con un movimiento brusco de cabeza, haciendo que algunas gotas de agua cayeran sobre los vaqueros de la chica. Así que por eso le brillaba tanto el cabello. Acababa de ducharse.

–Lo he terminado, casi.

Alice le miró anonadada. –¿C-cómo? Si no hay que entregarlo hasta la semana que viene –dijo sorprendida.

–Ya... Pero quería borrarlo de la lista. Ya sabes, demasiadas cosas que hacer en un fin de semana.

–Eh... Entonces es que soy demasiado floja –murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

Alfred se inclinó sobre ella y cogió uno de los mechones de su cabello, comenzando a juguetear con él.

–_Well, if you need help, let me know_.

Alice le miró incrédulamente esperando a que se riera o que mostrara algún signo de que lo dicho había sido una broma. Pero parecía que estaba siendo sincero por lo que desprendían sus ojos.

–_TÚ_ me vas a ayudar _A MÍ_ con mi trabajo.

Ahora fue el turno de Alfred de cruzarse de brazos. –Tengo un sobresaliente en esa clase –contestó algo molesto por la incredulidad de esa chica.

–Tiene un sobresaliente en todas sus clases. Es un genio. Lo odio –contestó Matthew entrando en compañía de Françoise, que parecía haberse calmado y estar... de mejor humor.

Alice asintió e incorporándose, colocó ambas manos sobre el regazo, entrelazando los dedos, y miró a Alfred con una sonrisa condescendiente en los labios.

–Muy bien. Hagamos como que te creo. ¿Por qué peleas entonces? ¿Por qué no utilizas tus notas para algo más productivo como, por ejemplo, una beca? –preguntó parpadeando, haciendo que sus pestañas se movieran rápidamente, posándose sobre sus mejillas con ligereza.

–Ya tengo becas, pero eso solo paga la mitad de la matrícula. Y necesito pagar los libros, gastos... Y hay que obtener esos ingresos de alguna manera –dijo con una sonrisa–. Ahora en serio, _little princess_, _if you need some help, anything, only ask me._

–No necesito tu ayuda para hacer un estúpido trabajo. Pero gracias –contestó, pero no podía dejar el tema de las peleas–. ¿No puedes buscar otra cosa para ganarte la vida? Algo menos sádico o peligroso.

Alfred negó con la cabeza. –Es una manera fácil y sencilla de ganar dinero.

–Yo no diría que es _fácil_ estar recibiendo golpes en la cara continuamente –contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco ante sus palabras.

Alfred se levantó de golpe y levantó a Alice agarrándola de la cintura.

–_What? Are you worried about me? _–le guiñó un ojo, acto que provocó una mueca de parte de Alice y que Alfred riera entre dientes–. No me suelen golpear con tanta facilidad. Si me lanzan un golpe, me muevo. _It's easy, you know_.

Alice se rió una vez más, esta vez con ganas. – No eres el único lumbreras que ha llegado a esa conclusión. Pero además, aunque lo hubieras sido, ¿quién eres tú? ¿Karate Kid?

Alfred miró a su primo y se levantó de golpe, caminando hacia la ventana. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Alice comprendiera que había dicho algo malo. Matthew, por su parte, bajó la mirada y se aclaró la garganta, nervioso y llamando la atención de todos.

–¿Q-quién tiene hambre? Pediremos algo de comida, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la cocina, cosa que no tardó demasiado en hacer también Françoise, que no vio oportunidad más clara para desaparecer.

Alice observó a Alfred mirar por la ventana y se aclaró la garganta.

–Siento mucho si te he molestado. Era simple curiosidad.

–_Don't get embarrassed, little princess._ No pasa nada –contestó volviéndose con una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

–¡N-no estoy avergonzada! –exclamó, notando como sus orejas ardían. Jugueteó con las puntas de su cabello suelto y decidió agarrarlo en un moño gracias al coletero que llevaba en la muñeca.

Alfred se volvió a sentar y la observó en silencio, apoyando su mejilla sobre el brazo.

–Me gusta tu aspecto al natural. Las chicas no vienen aquí así.

–Fui obligada a venir aquí, por si no lo recuerdas. Tenía a alguien sumamente persistente que me seguía a todos lados, así que no se me ocurrió que debiera impresionarte –contestó enfadada.

Alfred sonrió con una sonrisa infantil, divertida, que incrementó la ira de la rubia. No sabía cómo se sentirían las chicas en su presencia, sí cómo se comportaban, pero no como se sentían. En su caso, estaba experimentando un sentimiento desorientado y nauseabundo en lugar del sentimiento cálido y dulce que sienten las colegialas. Y, cuanto mayores eran los intentos de Alfred por hacerla reír, más inestable se sentía.

–No, créeme cuando te digo que ya estoy impresionado. Normalmente no tengo que rogar a las chicas para que vengan a mi apartamento o para que me hagan caso.

–De eso estoy segura –dijo, poniendo una mueca de disgusto.

Alfred volvió a sonreír y comenzó a juguetear con su teléfono móvil. Alice frunció el ceño y le tocó rápidamente el hombro.

–¿Me vas a decir en qué me iba a beneficiar el traer a... –bajó el tono de voz, señalando hacia la cocina, donde Matthew y Françoise hablaban animadamente y reían–, Françoise aquí?

El rubio volvió a sonreír y asintió. –¿Has cenado? Yo no. Vamos al McDonalds.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó–. Eh... Ya cené.

–No es cierto –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cuando el estómago de ella rugió–. Y creo que tu cuerpo opina lo mismo.

–No estoy vestida para salir a ningún lado.

Alfred le tendió una mano y la guiñó un ojo.

–Estás preciosa –contestó–. Créeme, no suelo piropear a las chicas. Así que anda, vamos. Que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Alice no supo que decir. Se puso de pie y siguió a Alfred, despidiéndose de Françoise y Matthew, quienes estaban sentados en la cocina tomando una taza de café, y pasándole para bajar las escaleras. Se detuvo en el aparcamiento mirando con horror el cómo él se montaba en una motocicleta color negro.

–Eh... Esto... –Alice le miró interrogantemente.

–Tranquila. Iré despacio –como vio que no se decidía, le lanzó una mirada impaciente y ladeó la cabeza–. Muy bien. Alice, os presentaré. Alice, esta es Emily, mi Harley Davison Iron 883. Emily, esta es Alice –terminadas las presentaciones, apuntó a Alice con un dedo–. _Little princess, _te aviso que es el amor de mi vida, así que no rayes la pintura cuando te subas.

–P-pero... –balbuceó mirando hacia los lados.

Alfred se levantó de la moto y la cogió de la cintura, cargándola hasta la moto y sentándola en el asiento trasero. Él se sentó delante, haciendo que el motor rugiese como un león enfurecido en cuanto lo encendió. Alice giró la cabeza buscando algo en lo que agarrarse pero Alfred la agarró de las muñecas y las puso alrededor de su cintura.

–No hay nada más a lo que agarrarse salvo a mí. Así que no me sueltes si no quieres caerte –dijo bromeando y empujando la moto hacia atrás.

Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, condujo hacia la calle y salió escopetado como alma que lleva al diablo. Las manos de Alice se asieron con fuerza a la cintura de Alfred, apretándola y cerrando los ojos por el miedo. Ninguno de los dos llevaba casco, el viento les daba de frente. Alice lo sentía como cuchillas cortantes sobre toda la cara, al igual que los mechones rebeldes que se habían escapado de su moño que la golpeaban en las mejillas como si fueran látigos. Acabó escondiéndose detrás de Alfred sabiendo que sus gafas terminarían llenas de bichos si miraba por encima del hombro.

Alfred aceleró en cuanto llegó al McDonalds y estacionó en la pequeña plaza que había al lado. En cuanto paró, Alice volvió a tener conciencia del mundo real, soltándose del rubio y bajándose con rapidez, mientras que él le ponía el seguro.

–_You're mad! Completely mad! _–chilló enfadada.

Alfred comenzó a reírse y negó con la cabeza–. He ido al límite de velocidad.

–¡De una autopista quizás! –dijo ella, soltándose el moño y peinándose el cabello con los dedos.

El rubio le colocó unos cuantos mechones detrás de la oreja y la besó en la mejilla, para regalarle una sonrisa después. Caminó hacia la puerta y dejándosela abierta. –No dejaría que te pasara nada, _little princess. I'm a hero, remember?_

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y pasó junto a él al pasar hacia el restaurante, si es que podía llamarle así. Sin embargo, su cabeza no parecía estar en sincronía con sus pies, todo le daba vueltas. El olor a aceite entre mezclado por las risas y conversaciones llenaban el ambiente mientras le seguía hasta una de las mesas. Eligió una de la esquina, pegada a la ventana y con sillones individuales y grandotes, de los que giraban sobre sí mismos.

–Dime, ¿qué quieres comer? –preguntó señalándole una de las sillas para que se sentara.

–Eh... No soy mucho de comer hamburguesas –contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Alfred comenzó a reírse, hasta que vio la cara de la rubia, comprendiendo que no era ninguna broma. La miró fijamente, como si fuera un bicho raro y parpadeó varias veces–. _R-really? _–tras el silencio de ella, asintió–. _Ok... _ Entonces te traeré lo que yo quiera, ¿te parece?

Ella asintió con la cabeza e hizo un escáner de toda la habitación. Había grupos de padres con sus hijos, los cuales les persuadían para que terminaran de comer en vez de marcharse a jugar al parquecito lleno de toboganes y piscina de bolas. Por el otro lado, las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes de la universidad recaían sobre ella y, ahora también, sobre Alfred, que acababa de llegar con dos bandejas llenas de comida.

–Ya estoy aquí –contestó con una sonrisa dejando ambas bandejas sobre la mesa–. Cómo no sabía que tipo de carne te gustaba, te he cogido pollo... Eso es lo que suelen comer bastante bien todos los niños.

Alice alzó una ceja y sonrió divertida. –¿Te parezco una niña acaso, Jones?

–Creo que esa pregunta ya tiene su respuesta pero, como no te gustan mis atenciones... _So, tell me, little princess... _¿Cuál es tu historia? ¿Odias a todos los hombres o solamente me odias a mi?

–No, no... De normal soy una persona muy amable. Creo que solo siento animadversión hacia tu persona –contestó.

Alfred se echó a reír una vez más, divertido por su contestación y dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa, volviendo a hablar.

–Blo bluemgo omblegerte.

Una mueca de asco cubrió el rostro de Alice, que le interrumpió alzando una mano y limpiándose el trozo de hamburguesa que le había saltado a la garganta–. Eh... Si quieres que esté aquí contigo, será mejor que tragues antes de hablar. No me gusta imaginar que estoy comiendo con un gorrino.

Alfred tragó y sonrió. –Perdón –se disculpó–. Decía que no puedo comprenderte. Creo que eres la única mujer del planeta que se ha enfadado conmigo antes de acostarse conmigo. No te pones nerviosa cuando hablas conmigo y no tratas de llamar mi atención –concluyó–. ¿Es algún tipo de truco?

Alice negó con la cabeza y, tras tragar una patata frita, le miró.

–No, para nada. Simplemente no me caes bien.

–Lástima, tú a mi sí que me caes bien –ante la expresión de la rubia, sonrió–. _Is true!_ Eres extraña, no puedo negarlo, pero no me caes mal. Aunque, a ti tampoco te caeré tan mal si estás aquí conmigo.

El ceño de Alice se suavizó y suspiró. –No me has entendido, Jones. No digo que seas una mala persona. Simplemente no me gusta ser un objetivo válido por el simple hecho de tener... vagina –contestó bajando la voz y concentrándose en la mancha de ketchup que había caído sobre la bandeja.

Alfred comenzó a reírse tras ahogar un gritito y llevarse las manos a la boca, abriendo los ojos y fingiendo estar horrorizado.

–_Oh, my God! You're killing me, you know? _–cerró los ojos y asintió tras su pequeño teatro–. Muy bien, tenemos que ser amigos entonces. Y, créeme, no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

–No me importa que seamos amigos pero, vamos Jones, que nos conocemos. Eso no querrá decir que no tratarás de meterte dentro de mis bragas cada cinco condenados segundos.

Alzó ambas manos en son de paz. –No dormirás conmigo. Lo he entendido a la perfección.

La rubia intentó no reírse, pero falló completamente.

–Te doy mi palabra de héroe. Nunca pensaré en tus bragas... A no ser que tú me lo pidas.

Alice apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó en ellos. –Créeme. Eso nunca sucederá. Así que no veo porqué no podemos ser amigos.

–Nunca digas nunca –contestó con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

–Cómo sea –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco–. ¿Cuál es tu historia? –preguntó–.¿Siempre has sido Alfred _"Freedom"_ Jones? –la rubia utilizó dos dedos en cada mano marcando las comillas cuando dijo su apodo, rompiendo por primera vez la confianza del chico, que parecía algo avergonzado.

–Creí que querías saber lo de la apuesta con Françoise –dijo intentando evadir el tema.

–Y quiero. Pero creo que me hago una idea y he encontrado algo más interesante.

Alfred suspiró y comenzó a juguetear con la pajita de la bebida.

–No. Im Yong Soo se lo inventó antes de mi primer combate. Él fue quien me dio un poco de fama por esos lares.

–_That's all?_ ¿No vas a decirme nada más? –preguntó ella, sus respuestas cortas comenzaban a fastidiarle.

–¿Qué quieres saber sobre mí, _little princess_?

Alice se encogió de hombros, dándose cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado con aquel interrogatorio. Pero, ¡qué demonios! De perdidos al río. –No sé. Cosas normales como de dónde eres, lo que quieres ser cuando termines la universidad, tus inquietudes, sueños... No sé, cosas así.

Alfred soltó una risita.

–Pareces una profesora de infantil –dijo recibiendo una patata en plena frente–. Soy de un pueblecito de Texas donde nací y crecí. Y ahora estoy matriculándome en derecho para sacarme las oposiciones a juez.

Su voz cambió al igual que su expresión facial, la cual se tensó. Miró sobre su hombro, hacia una de las mesas que estaban en el extremo opuesto y frunció el ceño. Dos mesas estaban ocupadas por el equipo de fútbol de la universidad, las cuales estallaron en carcajadas haciendo que Alfred frunciera todavía más el ceño. Una expresión que no le pegaba para nada, pensó Alice.

–Estás bromeando.

–No, para nada –contestó y junto las manos–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que no doy el perfil de juez?

Negó con la cabeza. –Para nada. ¿Te has mirado bien a un espejo? Estarías mejor trabajando en un parque de atracciones, una juguetería o probando videojuegos. Inclusive, si me apuras mucho, como profesor de educación física –completó–. Pero como juez, no te veo.

Alfred se encogió de hombros. –Seguro que también lo dices por lo de las peleas. Pues que sepas, _little princess_, que no me suelo meter en líos. No... demasiado –contestó de nuevo tenso, cada vez más molesto por las risas de los miembros del equipo de fútbol.

–¿De qué se están riendo? –preguntó Alice, señalando descaradamente a la mesa ruidosa más Alfred se negaba a compartir el secreto. La rubia se cruzó de brazos y le miró frunciendo el ceño, aunque en el fondo estaba algo nerviosa por lo que pudiera haberle causado tanto enfado.–. Dímelo –exigió.

–Se están riendo de mí por tener que llevarte a cenar antes de... "meterme en tus bragas" –contestó citando su expresión–. Ya sabes. Por lo general, no es lo mío –murmuró.

–¿Primero? –Alice quiso morderse la lengua al comprender el asunto y se encogió un poco en el asiento–. Y yo que pensé que se estaban riendo de ti porque estabas conmigo... Y ellos piensan que nos vamos a acostar –se quejó–. No es justo.

Alfred terminó de comer y la miró fijamente.

–Dime, Alice. ¿Por qué no querría que me vieran aquí contigo?

La rubia lo ignoró sintiendo arder sus mejillas–. ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

–De ti –contestó con una sonrisa–. ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?

–Oh, eh... Mm... Pues también estoy en derecho y quiero ser abogada. Aunque estoy algo indecisa porque también me llama la atención el estudiar magisterio.

–Con que magisterio, ¿eh? –repitió alzando una ceja–. Parece que yo tenía razón respecto a que parecías más una profesora de infantil –dijo con una sonrisa–. Y la verdad es que te pega más ser maestra. Aunque una abogada, vestida con un traje negro ajustado y diciendo: "_Objection!"_ es muy sexy también –comentó–. Por cierto, ¿de dónde eres?

–De Londres. Allí es donde vive toda mi familia.

–¿Y porqué viniste a Oxford?

Alice se encogió de hombros. –Necesitaba escapar –contestó sin dar muchos más detalles.

–¿De qué?

La rubia alzó una ceja.

–¿A qué viene este interrogatorio de tercer grado? –preguntó. Todas las preguntas se estaban yendo a un ámbito demasiado personal para su gusto, aunque a él le hubiera preguntado lo mismo, y comenzaba a sentirse incómoda.

Las sillas resonaron cuando el equipo de fútbol abandonó la mesa y, antes de marcharse, soltaron una última broma sobre Alfred, el cual estuvo tentado de levantarse y advertirles. Sin embargo, se obligó a permanecer sentado y a tranquilizarse, centrando toda su atención en Alice, quien alzó una ceja haciendo que sonriera.

–Ibas a decirme por qué elegiste Oxford –dijo él.

–Pues... Es algo difícil de explicar –dijo encogiéndose de hombros–, pero creo que era porque se sentía bien.

Alfred sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. –Ya veo. Creo que sé lo que quieres decir.

* * *

**Traducción:**

**_Fifty Shades: _La trilogia famosa que tan de moda se ha puesto desde el año pasado, al menos aquí en España. La de "Cincuenta Sombras".**

**_What's up, Little princess?: _¿Qué pasa, princesita? / Vale, aquí tenía un problema y es que no sé cómo se escribe en lenguaje casual esta expresión, por lo que la he puesto completa.**

**_Of course I do! I'm a hero, not stupid!:_ ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ¡Soy un héroe, no un estúpido!**

**_Hahahahaha. You're too funny, Little princess…:_**** Jajajajaja. Eres muy divertida, princesita…**

**_That's not true:_ Eso no es cierto.**

**_W-what's now:_ ¿Q-qué sucede?**

**_Fine:_ Bien / Bueno**

**_Est d'environ Alfred?:_ ¿Es sobre Alfred?**

**_Oui:_ Sí**

**_Je serai comme tu guarde du corps!:_ ¡Seré cómo tu guardaespaldas!**

**_C'est obligatoire:_ Es obligatorio**

**_Vivre la vie, chérie!:_ Vive la vida, querida**

**_All right:_**** De acuero**

**_What's the matter, Alfie?:_ ¿Cuál es el problema, Alfie?**

**_Wait a minute, dude!:_ ¡Espera un momento, tío!**

**_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, 'less I feel you nexto to me. You take the pain I feel…:_ No quiero vivir, no quiero respirar, a menos que te tenga junto a mí. Haces desaparecer/Quitas/Alejas el dolor que siento. (Esto es una canción, después de todo. Cada uno le puede dar la interpretación que quiera, pero vamos… Que vendría a ser esa traducción.)(La canción es "Comatose" de Skillet)**

**_Little princess! What's up! _****_Did you miss me?:_**** ¡Princesita! ¡¿Qué tal?! ¿Me has echado de menos? **

**_Don't get angry:_ No te enfades. **

**_Perfect. No problem. Ok, at nine. See ya!: _Perfecto. No hay problema. De acuerdo, a las nueve. ¡Nos vemos!**

**_Take that!: _¡Toma ya!**

**_Quelle horreur!:_ ¡Qué horror!**

**_Eau de merde de chien: _Agua de mierda de perro (refiriéndose a colonia o fragancia x'D)**

**_Come on/ C'mon: _****¡Vamos!**

**_Et j'ai crié, crié Aline, por qu'elle reviene. Et j'ai pleuré, pleuré… Oh j'avais trop de peine…:_ Y yo gritaba, gritaba Aline, porque me das la espalda. Y yo lloré, lloré… Oh, tenía un problema (Otra canción x'D) (Esta vez es "Aline" de Christophe)**

**_Je me vais. Au revoir: _Yo me voy. ****Adiós**

**_Sîl vous plait, Franny: _****Por favor, Franny**

**_D'accord: _****De acuerdo / Bien**

**_Well, if you need help, let me know: _****Bueno, si necesitas ayuda, házmelo saber**

**_Little princess, if you need some help, anything, only ask me: _****Princesita, si necesitas alguna ayuda, lo que sea, solo pídemela**

**_What? Are you worried about me?: _****¿Qué? ¿Estás preocupada por mí?**

**_It's easy, you know: _Es fácil, ya sabes.**

**_Don't get embarrassed, Little princess: _Que no te de vergüenza, princesita.**

**_You're mad! Completely mad!: _¡Estás loco! ¡Completamente loco!**

**_I'm a hero, remember?: _Soy un héroe, ¿recuerdas?**

**_R-really?:_ ¿D-de verdad?**

**_So tell me…: _Así que dime…**

**_Oh, my God! You're killing me, you know?: _****¡Oh, Dios mio! Me estás matando, ¿sabes?**

**_That's all?: _¿Eso es todo?**

**_Objetctio!: ¡Protesto! (Vale… Debería dejar de jugar a Phoenix Wright… Pero no he podido evitarlo x'D)_**


End file.
